


Bed Rest

by Kaitie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Hospital Sex, Humor, Injury, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Skype, phlint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is tired of being stuck in a hospital bed and convinces Phil to help with the boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Still getting the hang of the smut-writing. And proofreading it makes me cringe, so I did the bare minimum. Let me know if there are any glaring mistakes.

Clint lay in bed staring at the ceiling and wondering how much longer he it would be before he completely lost his mind. He had been in the SHIELD hospital for weeks now, recovering from an unfortunate mission where the ledge he was perched on was blown up and he fell, breaking both legs.

So now, there he was, laid up with two legs in casts up to his thighs, unable to do pretty much anything besides lay there and go crazy with boredom. He’d watched as much tv as he could stand, never being a huge fan of it in the first place, and he was tired of reading. Nat had brought him some good books, crossword puzzles, and various things to entertain himself with, but he was sick of it all. He felt like some kind of experiment with all the wires and monitors attached to him, making sure that the fall hadn’t done any more internal damage.

He wasn’t tired enough to sleep yet; it seemed like all he did was sleep anymore. It helped the time pass at least. Grabbing his phone, he checked the time and knew it was late, but decided to try and Skype Phil anyway. Knowing him, there was no way he was asleep yet, and there was a good chance he was still in the office dealing with one crisis or another.

“Hey babe.”

Clint smiled as Phil’s face popped up on the screen. He had been right, Phil was still awake and working, though he looked to be at home.

“Hey” Clint said, not sure what to say, though he was the one who had called. He was just bored and feeling a little down about being stuck there, but didn’t want to whine or make Phil feel any worse about the way the mission had gone for him to end up there.

“You ok?” Phil asked, his brow furrowing with concern. He leaned closer to the laptop he was using to get a better look at Clint.

“Yeah, I’m ok” Clint sighed. “Just going slowly crazy in this place. I don’t want to complain…there’s just nothing to do. There’s no one even here to talk to…”

“I’m sorry, I know I haven’t been able to visit as much as I want –“

“No, no, I’m not saying that. I know you come as much as you can. It’s not like I’m dying and you have so much work to do. It’s fine, really. I guess I’m just have a ‘poor me’ kind of moment” he said with a small smile, trying to cheer up.

“Ok, but I am sorry you know. I’ll come see you tomorrow; we can spend the whole day together.”

“That sounds nice” Clint said, still sounding a little depressed. It would be great to see Phil tomorrow, but in his current state, that still seemed so far away.

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better now? You want to hear about how dumb some of these new SHIELD recruits are?” Phil asked with a laugh.

“Well” Clint said with a smile, an idea coming to him, “there is something that could help me pass the time…”

“Anything you want, babe”

“What are you wearing” Clint asked, waggling his eyebrows exaggeratedly.

“Clint” Phil admonished, “You’re in the hospital. You should be resting and recuperating.”

“I’ve rested more in the past few weeks than in the rest of my life combined. I’m recuperating as we speak. A little fun isn’t gonna kill me. Everything above my legs is working just fine.”

“Uh huh”

“I’m serious. I feel fine. Once my legs heal up, I’ll be good as new. I’m not going to do any damage as long as I’m still sitting here on my ass in this stupid bed.”

Phil still looked doubtful, worried about Clint’s well-being and not wanting him to hurt himself any more.

“C’mon Phil. Why don’t you just take off that tie and lie back in bed and relax with me?”

Phil pondered it for a minute, but then nodded and put the laptop aside for a moment so he could take off his tie. He removed his shirt for good measure, then grabbed the computer again and settled into bed, sitting up against the headboard.

“That’s better” Clint said with a smile. “I’ve missed you. It’s been too long.”

“Far too long” Phil agreed. “It gets pretty lonely here at night without you.”

“Yeah? Tell me what you’ve been doing without me there to help you out?” Clint asked, making himself more comfortable in the bed.

Phil paused, suddenly shy. He had never been very comfortable with talking dirty, though he liked when Clint did. And it was easier when they were together, but with such distance and over the internet, it was different.

“Tell me” Clint said again, his voice growing huskier.

Phil shifted uncomfortably, but began talking. “Well, sometimes late at night I’ll be thinking about you, wishing you were here with me. Thinking about how much I miss you and how nice it would be to have you next to me.”

“Go on” Clint urged.

“Then sometimes I’ll think about the last time we were together, or what I want to do to you as soon as you get home.”

“Does it turn you on?”

“Yes” Phil admitted”

“Does thinking about me get you hard?”

Phil nodded.

“And then?”

“Then I – I’d touch myself. Imagine that it was you, try to imagine your hands on me, your mouth….

Clint slid a hand under his hospital gown, running it down his chest and stomach, reaching his hardening cock. Slowly he began stroking himself, not wanting to move to quickly.

“Show me” he breathed.

Phil laid the laptop to the side of him, so Clint could still see, and unbuckled his pants. Pushing them down along with his briefs, he lay there stark naked for his lover to see. His cock stirred at the lustful look on Clint’s face as he took in the sight he hadn’t seen for too long. Reaching to flip off the bedside lamp, Clint stopped him.

“No. I want to be able to see you.”

Phil did as Clint said, lying back and trying to relax. As he did, he saw Clint flip the screen so Phil could see him stroking himself, getting aroused by Phil’s words.

Emboldened by Clint’s actions, Phil reached down and mirrored his actions, stroking himself as well. They were silent for a few moments, no sound but their breathing, growing heavier with each passing second.

“If I was there, I’d kiss my way down your neck, across your chest, I’d play with your nipples” Clint started, “suck on them and bite a little, just the way you like.” Phil bit his lip, his free hand moving to pinch his nipples, rolling the hardened buds between his fingers as Clint described it. He moaned, bolts of pleasure shooting straight to his groin.

“That’s it” Clint said, pleased. “Then I’d keep moving, kissing my way down your stomach. I’d see just how hard you were for me. Do you want me to taste you?”

“Yes” Phil panted, stroking faster.

“Ah ah, slow down, we’re not in a rush.” Phil obeyed, slowing his pace.

“Good. Just like that. I want to take my time with you; I just love the way you taste. I’d tease you a bit; lick just the tip for a while – savor just how good you are. Then I’d take you in my mouth, just a little, sucking gently until you begged for more” Clint said, all the while mimicking the actions on himself. His thumb swept over the tip of his cock, spreading the precum that had gathered there. Wrapping his thumb and forefinger around his length, he jerked himself slowly and shallowly, eyes glued to Phil’s movement on the screen.

“Please, I need more” Phil begged, his eyes closed and head resting against the headboard. A light sheen of sweat had broken out across his forehead and it was taking all his willpower to maintain the slow pace.

“I know you do baby. I do too” Clint cooed. “Then I would start moving faster, bob up and down on your hard cock, slick it up nice and wet for you.”

“Oh god, yes” Phil gasped. He reached into the nightstand and squeezed some lube into his hand, spreading it over his shaft. Slowly picking up the pace, he started moving faster, using long strokes from root to tip.

“How long would you last like that? With me swallowing every inch of you? You want to come for me? Fill my mouth and watch me swallow every last drop?”

Phil just moaned and kept stroking, his hand a blur on the screen. Clint couldn’t help himself and matched the older man’s speed, his hand gliding up and down his own cock rapidly. He could his orgasm building as his balls tightened and the pleasure spiraled inside of him.

“Are you close baby, are you gonna shoot for me?” he panted, wanting to see Phil come for him first. “Let me see you, do it for me. Now!” he commanded.

Phil groaned, heels dug into the bedding, he thrust up to meet his fist. Opening his eyes, he stared at Clint on the screen and with a few more strokes his back arched and he cried out. “Yes, oh god Clint, I’m –“ he keened as thick ropes of cum streaked across his stomach.

Clint watched with rapt attention his lover’s climax and wasn’t far behind. Phil watched him, waiting, looking sated and happy. “Your turn, baby” he said, pulling the laptop back onto his lap for a better view. Clint groaned as he reached the peak, the head of his cock swelling as he spurt all over his hand.

Just as he had finished, a nurse came bursting into the room, a panicked look on her face. “Agent Barton! Are you ok?”

Clint quickly shoved his hand under the covers, pulling them up to cover himself, but not before the nurse got an eyeful. Stammering, she backed towards the door, eyes trained on the floor. “I-I’m so sorry. I-It’s just…your heart monitor. Your heart rate set off an alarm, so I thought –“ she trailed off, mortified. Clint felt his face flush as he tried to maintain composure and not show his embarrassment. “No, no, it’s fine, I understand” he said quickly. Thankfully, the nurse rushed off, leaving him alone again.

Glancing down at the phone he had dropped on his lap, he saw Phil with his hand clamped tightly over his mouth, shoulders shaking.

“Really? You think that’s funny?”

Phil could only nod, unable to speak through the uncontrollable laughter. Clint just rolled his eyes. “You wouldn’t find it so funny if it was you, would you?”

As Phil finally got himself under control, he tried to be sympathetic. “I’m sorry, it’s not funny. You’re right, I would be just as embarrassed if it were me. But really Clint? You jerked off while connected to all the machines? What did you think was going to happen?” he asked incredulously.

Clint just huffed, looking sheepish as Phil started laughing again.

“Want me to have her fired?” Phil asked in jest. “After all, I can’t have anyone spreading the word about my boyfriend’s good, now can I?”

“My goods?” Clint laughed. “Yeah, you better watch out, pretty soon every SHIELD agent around will be knocking down my door.”

“Aw babe, you know they’d have to go through me first” Phil said “Now get some rest, I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you.”

“Love you too. ‘Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on “A lesson I learned in the hospital…when you masturbate while attached to a heart monitor, it scares the nurses a lot" from http://textsfromthe-avengers.tumblr.com/post/95119535335


End file.
